Oxygen depletion in confined spaces has always been a problem. Human beings need a constant supply of oxygen and the concomitant removal of carbon dioxide to live and function. When humans, microorganisms or other animals are in confined spaces where the flow of gases from the atmosphere is impeded, the aforementioned supply of oxygen and the removal of carbon dioxide and/or hydrogen are critical to maintaining a proper physiological environment.
Known methods for providing oxygen generation and/or carbon dioxide removal include the electrolytic production of oxygen using KOH in water. While hydrogen and oxygen are produced, the simultaneous production of hydrogen results in problems concerning its safe capture, storage and disposal. This is particularly true in confined spaces such as in submarines where only a limited supply of hydrogen gas can be safely stored. Additionally, venting of hydrogen gas into the outside ocean waters creates further difficulties concerning noise and detection issues.
An organic amine liquid carbon dioxide process has also been used to capture carbon dioxide which is complicated to operate and is sensitive to motion. Moreover, on an emergency basis, lithium chlorate candles have been used to produce oxygen and lithium hydroxide powder to absorb carbon dioxide. These are hazardous materials and to be used under duress is very undesirable. These devices and processes for providing oxygen and removing carbon dioxide are briefly described below:                Chlorate Candles—These are heated to cause the decomposition of the chlorate into oxygen gas and salt. In this operation the high heat required and sudden release of large amounts of pure oxygen gas are highly hazardous and limits the usefulness of this technology.        Potassium Hydroxide (KOH) Electrolysis—This technology is also hazardous as it emits explosive mixtures of O2 and H2 gases, and since KOH is strongly caustic and corrosive.        Lithium Hydroxide (LiOH) is used for CO2 capture. However, this material is hazardous due to it being a caustic fine powder. It is spread over the floor to generate a high surface area whereupon it leads to possible contact and/or ingestion by the crew causing illness and potential lung damage.        CO2 is also removed by large devices using liquid organic amines. These units are complicated processes and so are difficult to control. They also require large amounts of space, are heavy and sensitive to motion.        
In addition, the first and third of the above listed technologies are “once use” technologies and so are spent after one use.
Therefore, a need exists for new technology and approaches that have the potential to provide long term life support in confined environments. Such approaches and technologies shall include not only oxygen generation, but also to the removal and/or capture of carbon dioxide and/or hydrogen.